Voices
by draw-yourworld
Summary: "Hi" Kurt said inside the darkness and the darkness answered him back. Supernatural Kurt/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 1: Closing time

He could see a sign to his right and squeezed his eyes trying to read it, the rust had taken away most of the letters and the only part that was clear was: welcome to … voices.

Voices?

What a crappy name he thought.

He remembered his parents talking about this place, his father complaining about the waste of space it was, the things he could make with it bla bla and more bla, but when his father had mentioned the accidents he had listened, his mother had tried to cover his ears while she shushed his father.

But the moment his mother fell asleep, his father had came back with the gossip.

A few years back they had tried to construct a place similar to a mall just outside Lima's limits, some had complained and made a great scandal about it, but his father had insisted that they were a group of morons that they knew nothing about progress, in spite of the protests the construction started and everything had gone smoothly… until the accidents began.

It started with small things, a hammer on a worker's toe, tools that went missing, knots that just seemed to untie themselves and beams that fell from the sky.

But the construction kept on going, until someone died.

He lifted his hand to cover his eyes, the sun didn't let him see the road, he cursed under his breath and kept on going.

He could see a couple of building ahead just liked his boss had said to him, he grabbed the steering wheel as tight as he could and pressed the accelerator, closing his eyes.

_One minute and counting._

He could hear the sound of the rocks hitting the car.

_50 seconds. _

Probably another layer of dust was covering his car right now.

_30 seconds. _

He wanted to open his eyes so bad, so he squeezed the steering wheel until it hurt.

_10 seconds. _

He opened his eyes and pressed the brakes before he could crash against the building that was in front of him.

The moment the car stopped he let go of the breath he had been holding, he put his hand on his pocket and took out a handkerchief passing it through his face, drying the sweat that it had formed there, he put his head back against the sit and laughed.

His boss was right after all.

The pull to leave the place was really strong, almost crashing his car seemed to be the solution to enter, but he could still feel it like little ants crawling under his skin, fortunately he had a solution for that and it was called alcohol.

He took out a beer from the pack he had on the passenger seat and took a long sip, he didn't let go until it was empty.

He did the same with the second bottle, the third,…

He went out of his car and passed a hand through his mouth cleaning the little drops that had fallen, he moved the bottle up and down, but nothing else came from it, he looked at it and threw it across the field with all the trash that there was around.

The place was dead.

He put himself against his car's door and took out the paper he had on his pocket, he read the list very quickly, it seemed easy, his boss had given him all the materials he needed.

He put his head through the car's window and started looking for his flashlight, it wasn't there.

"Fuck" He said, trying to move but ended up hitting his head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" He repeated grabbing his head with his hand, he looked between his fingers at the sky, luckily it was still day but not for long, he grabbed the paper that had fallen on the floor and looked for the little bag that had the ingredients he needed.

He passed his hand through his hair one last time and walked to the building, it was clearly abandoned, dirt everywhere, one could get sick just by standing there. He looked down at the map that was drawn on the paper and tried to follow the instructions, he turned right, then left, then right again, but the moment he saw the light coming from outside, he realized he had been walking in circles, the beer wasn't helping him.

"Fuck" He said, he turned around and started again, after the second time he made it, he looked around the big room that he was in but he didn't see anything at all, it was just empty.

He walked to the center of the room and threw the contents of the bag on the floor, he looked down at the paper and tried to read the words that his boss had written there, he heard a screeching sound and lifted his head.

There it was.

"Fuck" He said again, it was a big cube, his boss was right, this was the part where he started getting nervous. He walked to the big cube and looked at the only door that was there.

He opened it and looked at the eternal darkness that awaited him; he looked down at the line of light that separated him from the room. His hands were shaking.

"Hello" He said, he knew his voice was trembling.

_"Be strong, don't believe his words, just don't cross the door, if you do that the darkness will eat you up"_

His boss's words resonated against his head, giving him a little more confidence, he screamed again.

"Hello, my name is Walter, I just want to ask you a few questions"

He looked down at the floor again; the darkness seemed a little closer to his feet but may be it was his imagination. He lifted his head and squeezed his eyes trying to see something, but it was impossible. He left the door opened and took a step back to look at the room, he walked around it and put his hands against the cube, it was cold and flat and very very dark, he kept on walking until he stood before the door again. He was disappointed, he had expected more.

His voice had stopped trembling, so he screamed again

"Hi!" He said putting his hands around his mouth, he step closer to the door.

"Walter" Walter lowered his hands and looked at the darkness with wide eyes, it had answered him. He breathed hard and put his hands together, squeezing really hard, a bad habit he had had since he was a child, he had scars on his hands that he had made with his nails.

"That's a bad habit, Walter" The voice that came from the darkness said to him.

"I know" He answered back without thinking.

_"First rule Walter, Don't play his games"_

"So questions?" It said to him, the voice sound so normal and it had a sarcastic tone in it, it was the voice of a man.

"What's your name?" He asked the first question and the most important, if they knew his name they could find more information about him, that's what his boss had told him and he believed him after all he owned that man his life.

Two years ago he had been in a bar drinking, he was so drunk.

A beautiful woman had sat on his lap and put her big breasts against his face, Walter just laughed; he hadn't been surprised, he wasn't an arrogant man but he knew he was handsome,

Just 22 years old with striking blue eyes and caramel hair, so he had put his head against the woman's breasts and kissed her there. The next day he had woken up with one eye and a "woman" next to him eating it like it was chicken, Walter had screamed.

A man had entered the room and put a bullet in her head.

Then the explanations came, demons, ghosts, supernatural things that could eat you, the man had explained what the woman was, but Walter was so drugged up in the hospital bed that he had to repeat all over again a few days later.

After that he had become the man's lap dog, he did everything he asked but his boss never let him go to dangerous situations, he just delivered stuff but never asking what was inside. He had taken a few strange requests in the past, but not as strange as this one. _Go inside that room, open the door and asked him his name_, his boss had said along side a few warnings.

So Walter did it.

"Ahhh that question" The voice said and laughed a little.

"You don't like your name or something?" Walter asked scratching his head; he had to take a bath he thought.

"No, I like it, it's quite simply actually, but names have power Walter, especially for people like me, do you know your boss name?" He answered to him.

"Burt, Burt Hummel" He said to him with a smile on his face, his boss was the best, he was a good man.

"Are you sure, Walter?" The voice said to him, he could feel a smile in a pair of lips that didn't exist.

"I'm sure" He said with a little less confidence.

"Tell me Walter, did he tell you about the others?"

"The others?" Walter walked a little closer to the door and stopped himself before he passed the line of light.

"You know the others that came here before you and tried to ask the same questions, unfortunately dear Walter I don't control my prison and it's not my fault the darkness is so hungry for new... meat"

Walter's bad habit started again, this time his hands bleed, Burt hadn't said anything about others.

"Oohh don't worry your little head with this new information, Burt didn't send them, he really is a good man, if you just follow the rules there is no danger, I'm reaalllyyy sorry for you, Walter. It was fun while it last" The voice said a little disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Walter screamed at him already forgetting everything that Burt had mentioned to him. _First rule Walter, Don't play his games.__  
_  
"Look down at your feet" And Walter did, he started at his feet for a long time and for some reason he remembered his mother.

"Please, I don't want to die" Walter begged him in a small voice.

"I'm sorry but I didn't make these stupid rules, like I told you before I don't control my prison, Walter. Goodbye." The voice faded away, leaving Walter there alone.

He kept on looking at his feet, he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his phone, he dialled a number and put it against his ear.

"Hello" A voice said from the other end.

"Hi Kathy" He answered.

"Walter, Hi, how are you?" She said with her usual cheerful voice, Walter couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine, How is the baby?"

"He is kicking right now, I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom... again" She said with a exasperate tone in her voice.

"That's all right, its Burt there?"

"Yes, bye Walter! I hope you come back soon, there is roasted meat waiting for you"

"I can't wait!" He answered, a few tears escape from his eyes.

"Hi, Walter" A man's voice said to him.

"I'm sorry Burt, I didn't follow the rules"

He heard silence from the other end.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure" Walter said with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry" Burt answered him.

"It's all right, It was my fault, just don't send anyone else here, I never thought that the darkness could be so smart!" He chuckled.

"Thank you for everything, Burt" He hanged up while he heard his name being called from the other end.

The phone started ringing; Walter grabbed it and threw it across the room. He heard it shattered.

"Come one!" He screamed looking down.

_"Just don't step into the darkness and you are going to be fine" Burt finally said to him putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing, after a long hour of warnings. _

_He shouldn't be drunk for this kind of things; one would think that after losing an eye he would stop.__"Are you listening to me Walter?" Burt asked him again._

_"Yeah, yeah, don't play along with "the thing" games" He said making quoting marks with his fingers while Burt frowned at him._

_"Don't step into the darkness, stay behind the line of light, bla bla bla"_

_"Walter! If you don't take this seriously you shouldn't do it" Burt said to him._

_Walter sat up straight lifted his hands in a non threatening manner and looked at Burt in the eye._

_"I take this seriously, you know that, Burt" Walter answered, touching the patch that adorned the left side of his face, a new nervous habit that he had gain over this two years._

_"I know, just be careful, ok?" Burt asked him._

_"I will be all right" Walter smirked at him._

He looked down at his feet, he couldn't believe he was going to die because he didn't tie his shoelaces right, so pathetic, like him. Only one was inside the darkness, but Walter could feel that if he moved, it would follow him; this prison was made so nothing could get out and nothing could enter.

His mother was right he should learn how to tie his shoes.

Walter took big breaths and took a step back.

The darkness ate him up and the door closed.

* * *

Burt looked down at the phone with sadness, he shouldn't have sent him there, he was just an irresponsible kid who couldn't follow simple rules, Burt squeezed the phone, he could hear the plastic cracking.

"It's everything all right?" His wife asked behind him.

"Everything is all right, honey, why don't you go upstairs? I'll be there in a minute" He said to her, watching as she grabbed her rounded stomach.

"All right, I'll wait for you in our room" She walked to him and kissed him on the lips whispering goodnight.

Burt watched her go and put the phone on the table, he walked to his office and closed the door, he pushed his back against it for a second and closed his eyes thinking about Walter. He knew it would be useless calling him now.

He opened his eyes and sat down on the red armchair that had belonged to his father, it was just an investigation mission, nothing else, it was the first time it was fatal knowing the rules. Burt had made sure to read everything he could before sending Walter there.

The moment the accidents began, "people" started to notice and Burt had been one of them, at the beginning they had thought that it was a simple poltergeist playing pranks on the workers but when death started to surround the place, they realized they were wrong, something had woken up and was trying to keep people away.

The construction ended and they took the opportunity to do a real investigation, they had taken all the precautions but nothing had prepared them for that.

Psychics had watched in surprise at the prison while people liked Burt had seen nothing, but with a little help, they opened his eyes.

One of the investigators had opened the door without thinking and the moment he had step on the darkness, it swallowed him. But humans were curious beings and a second person had walked to the door but instead of trying to walk in, he had just said a word.

'Hi' and something had answered him back. They didn't know what it was; they just know it liked to play games, asking really uncomfortable questions to everyone who bothered opening the door.

With the years they had understood that the place was some kind of prison but they didn't know what was inside, just that the darkness was the guardian and you don't mess up with it.

People had asked the thing a lot of questions over the years, some had come back crying, others screaming and even blushing at his words. In resume, the thing was a bastard but all he could do was talk and nothing else.

The only question that Burt had cared about was its name, with that he could look for the origin.

So he went, he opened the door and spent an hour hearing as the thing made fun of him.

He thought he could keep Walter safe, he was wrong.

He grabbed the album that was under the table and opened it, a collection of smiling faces stared back at him, they were so many of them. He passed his thumb across some of them and smiled, he found himself with a blank page and put the album on his lap, taking the wallet out of his pocket. He opened it and looked inside, grabbing one of the pictures that were there; Walter's face stared back at him. He grabbed the album and put it on the blank page, after he was finish; he closed it and left it on the table.

"He is dead, isn't he?" A voice said behind him.

"Yes" He answered, looking at the album one last time before he turned to look at his wife, standing by the door's office.

He got up from the armchair and grabbed the car's keys that were laying inside the bowl that was on top of the table, a colourful gif from his mother in law.

He looked at his wife, standing there with her arms crossed, looking at him with a frown on her face, surprisingly she moved to the side and let him pass, Burt eyes widen at the display. He walked to her and kissed her on the forehead, while she grabbed him and planted a big kiss against his lips.

"I'll be back soon" He said to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"You better, Mr." She said smiling and kissed him one last time. She put her hands around her stomach and watched as his husband walked away, she felt her son kicked.

"Everything will be fine, kiddo, it won't hurt him, I made sure of that" Kathy walked to the armchair and sat down, she grabbed the photo album that her husband had been watching a moment ago and passed her hand through it.

"So many lives" She said in the empty room, but she didn't open it.

"Why can he leave that place alone? Should I tell him, kiddo? The name of the thing?" She asked to her rounded stomach while she looked down.

"May be when I'm gone" She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, that would be better" Her eyes started closing and she fell asleep, the photo album fell from her lap.

* * *

Burt went out of the car and stood there looking at the abandoned building. He grabbed a lantern and lighted his way to the inside, after a few minutes he found the prison, it was still visible. What Walter had done will last a few hours at least.

He point the lantern and walked to the cube, he moved it to the sides and something shine to his right, Burt walked to it and lighted it with his flashlight, it was a cell phone, more precisely Walter's cell phone and it was destroyed, he paused a second looking at it and turned around, watching at the cube with distrust.

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Tell me what happened?" He screamed inside the darkness.

"Ohhh you are back!... and bald" The voice answered with a joyful tone.

"I asked you a question!" Burt said without moving.

"He wasn't careful, that's all, it was like an accident, I can't control my prison, if I could I wouldn't be here" It said.

"I know" Burt said to it, the voice stayed quite.

"Don't" It growled at him.

"This thing is dangerous, you are dangerous, I have to do it" Burt said while he pointed the light into the darkness even thought he knew he couldn't see anything inside.

"Don't!" It screamed.

Burt ignored it while the thing screamed at him to come back and walked outside of the building, he put his hand on his pocket and took out a wooden box, he had paid a lot of money for this but it was worthy, he had made the decision the first time he had opened the door but with the years it started to collect dust on the back of his closet, it wasn't much. It was a charm that will make sure than nobody come here sniffing around and found the prison by accident.

He put the box on the floor and passed his fingers through the symbols that were on the top, a blue light surrounded the box.

Burt closed his eyes while the light shined and when it was over, he opened them again. He lifted his head to look at the buildings and realized that one was missing.

Before they were married or more precisely before they were even friends, Kathy had explained the spell to him and Burt had nodded not understanding a word she was saying.

_"It is like a perception filter" She said looking at the box that was on the top of the table. __He nodded._

_"You know what a perception filter is, right Hummel?" She looked at him with a raise eyebrow and a smirked on her face; he just stayed quite and didn't say anything._

_"All right, the box is just a wooden box, all right? But when it is activated it had the effect of directing attention away from something or someone, making them unnoticeable." Seeing Burt's expression, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the box._

_"I'll show you" She grabbed his wrist and took off his watch._

_"Hey, give me that back" He demanded._

_"Ohh don't be a baby, I'll give it back" She put the watch near the box and passed her hand through the top of the box._

_"There, now look!" She said when she was finished, she walked to his side again and they watched the box together, for a few seconds nothing happened then the box started emitting some kind of light and the watch disappeared._

_"Guau!" He jus said._

_"I told you" She said with a smile while she elbowed him on the stomach._

_"Ouch"_

_"You really are a baby, the watch is still there but you just can't see"_

_"So it's invisible?"_

_"Not really, that spell takes a lot of power, it is just unnoticeable that's all"_

_"So the spell is called perception filter?"_

_"What? No, I took that from a TV show, I have no idea what is it call"_

_"You are so strange, ouch, stop hitting me"__  
_  
Burt smiled at the memory.

"This was for the better" He thought but for some reason a tiny part of him was doubting his decision, he knew they would asked questions, they were as intrigued as him by the prison, something invisible, timeless and unknown but he couldn't risk another incident. He will deal with them later.

He looked at the empty space one last time, and made the promise to himself that he would never come back there again.

He entered his car and drove back home, to his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

More Kathy/Burt in this chapter.

Chapter 2: The meaning of names

The moment his son was place in his arms, Burt started moving from side to side, he lifted his head and thanked the nurse. The nurse closed the door and left them alone in the room.

He looked down at his son and smiled, the baby didn't make any noise he just stay calm in his arms. He just couldn't stop smiling at him, he was perfect.

He lifted his head to look at his wife who was sitting on the hospital bed.

"Kathy" He called her but she didn't respond, Burt frowned and walked to the bed, he lifted his son with one arm and used the other to touch his wife's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" She said and Burt's hand froze, that's when he noticed her pose, she was with her back to him, looking at the window. Her body completely still, Burt didn't say anything else and lowered his hand. It wasn't the first time he had seen this, so he held the baby a little tighter and watched her.

A few minutes later he saw as her body relaxed and turned her head to look at him, she had tears running through her face.

"Are you all right?" He asked her, worried at her state.

"What?" She asked clearly confused.

"You have tears on your face, babe" He answered.

She lifted her hand and touched her face; she looked at the tiny drops of water that were there.

"Oh" She just answered and dried her hand on her nightgown.

"I'm fine" She said before he could ask, she lifted her legs and laid down on the bed again, his husband kept on looking at her.

"I'm okay, Burt, I just see something" She said and smiled.

"Something bad?" He asked her, rocking their baby back and forth, Kathy smiled at the image.

"No, something happy" She answered.

"You aren't going to tell me right?"

"No, give me!" She chuckled and lifted her arms, moving her fingers at him.

Burt laughed and handed her the baby, she grabbed him really slowly and nestled him in her arms like he had always been there. She looked at his tiny face and passed a finger through his forehead.

"You are going to be amazing, Kurt" She said to him.

"Kurt?" Burt asked her confused.

"That's his name" She answered without lifting her head.

"I though we agreed on John" He said.

"He doesn't like it" She just answered.

"He is just a few hours old, I don't think he understand it" Burt said with a raise eyebrow at her wife's strange behaviour, they had looked for months and at the end, after a lot of fighting, they had decided that it would be John.

"I heard someone calling his name" She said in a serious voice while she passed her hand through his hair. Burt walked to the bed and sat down next to his wife, he extended his arm and put it around her while they looked down at their son.

"You said it was something happy" Burt said to her, squeezing her arm trying to comfort her.

"It's not the beginning of the story, that's all" She answered.

"He is going to be fine, we will help him out, both of us" Burt said while he passed his thumb through his son's cheek.

"Yes, both of us" She answered with a sad smile on her face, already knowing it was not true.

"Here" She said lifting the baby to his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, honey"

"Ohhh all right, sorry" He said, holding the baby against his chest.

The moment Kurt left her arms, Kathy fell asleep.

Burt watched her until her eyes closed, he turned his head to look at his son who had followed her mother's footsteps.

"Hi Kurt" He said with a smile on his face, he walked to the sofa that was near the window and sat down, he looked outside, it was a beautiful night.

He tried to stop thinking about Kathy's words, because she knew she won't say anything to him, she never did. Whatever she saw in her episodes was private, for years he got mad every time she stayed quite, it was a part of her life she couldn't share with him and that made him sad. But over the years he had understood why, only one time Kathy had shared one of her episodes with him and it ended up in disaster.

_"Come on, tell me" Burt said to her, both of them naked under the covers, he hold her head against his chest._

_"No" She said laughing._

_"Come on" He said again while he tickled her sides._

_"All right, all right" She answered laughing, trying to get away from him, almost falling from the bed in the process._

_Burt held his head with his hand and looked at her, while she held the sheet up her breast, lifting her right shoulder and looking at him with a sexy expression._

_"Well... Amy is pregnant. That's all and you can't ask nothing else"_

_"That's all?" He asked a little disappointed._

_"What?" She asked him._

_"Nothing, I expected something more... important" He said to her._

_"And aliens will arrive tomorrow" She said with a spooky voice._

_"Very funny" He grabbed her around the waist and brought her to his chest again._

_"Just don't tell anyone, Burt"_

_"I won't tell"_

_Burt looked with his arms crossed at the line that was in front of him, all for a coffee, the day had started wrong, his alarm hadn't work because the light had went out the day before, he had woken up late, his car hadn't started and now this. He moved his foot against the floor, trying to keep calm._

_A hand touched his shoulder._

_"What?" He screamed turning around._

_Mike surprised face greeted him._

_"I'm sorry, Mike" He said to him._

_"Are you all right?" Mike asked him with a worried tone in his voice._

_"I'm fine, I just started the day with the wrong foot... oohh congratulations by the way" Burt said._

_"Congratulations?" Mike asked confused._

_"About Amy...that was a secret and I shouldn't have told you" Burt answered with his eyes wide, totally forgetting about Kathy's warning._

_"She is pregnant?" Mike asked excited, hoping he was correct._

_"But you didn't find out through me, okay" Burt begged him._

_"All right" Mike said smiling, he couldn't keep the smile out of his face, they had been trying for months._

_"I have to go back to work" Mike suddenly said to Burt and turned around already walking to the coffee shop door._

_"Mike, wait!" But Mike was already in the street and Burt's gesture for him to come back was lost, Kathy was going to kill him._

_Burt opened the door to his house and looked inside, it was really dark, he turned the light that was on his right and called Kathy's name._

_"Kathy! I'm home" He said, they had just started living together, they were boxes everywhere, Burt walked through them trying not to fall like the last time and called Kathy's name again._

_"Kathy! Where are you?" He asked, he saw light in the kitchen and walked inside, Kathy was juts sitting there, holding her head with her hand, looking through the window._

_"You didn't hear me calling you?" He asked while he took off his cap and put the keys on the table._

_"Yes I heard you" She just said without looking at him._

_"It's something wrong?" He asked her, she stayed quiet for a while and then she answered._

_"You didn't keep your promise" She just said to him and Burt cursed inside his head._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't realize but it is good news, what's wrong with that?" Burt asked her, Kathy turned around to look at him, her eyes cold._

_"It was my fault, I shouldn't have told you anything, you don't understand it" She just said and got up from the chair, walking passed him without saying anything._

_"Kathy!" He called her._

_"There are a pillow and a blanket on the couch" She said and walked upstairs, turning off the light that was on the hallway._

_Burt watched her go and walked to the couch sitting down, he picked up the pillow and accommodate it on one side, he laid down, took off his shoes and put the blanket on top of him. He crossed his arms and put them under his head, looking up the ceiling, trying to think the way he could make up to Kathy, like that Burt fell asleep._

_He woke up the next morning to the sound of a siren, he opened his eyes wide and looked around the room, he looked at Kathy standing on the window, the light of the police's cars were not so noticeable with the light of the day but the sound was deafening, he got up from the couch and walked to the window, hurting his feet with every box he could find on the way._

_"What happened?" He asked while he looked outside._

_"Something happened on Mike and Amy's house" She just answered and kept on looking._

_"A robbery?" He asked turning around looking for his shoes, may be he could help he thought._

_"No, a murder" Kathy said._

_"What?" Burt screamed._

_"Mike decided to return early from a business trip, he was really happy about the news, so he bought her a big bouquet of flowers and a box chocolates, Amy had always loved chocolates, but Amy wasn't alone in the house" Kathy told him in a monotone voice._

_Burt just stayed quiet._

_"He entered the house with a smile on his face and called Amy's name, but when he turned to look at her, she was standing there with another man, they started screaming at each other, he talked about the baby and Amy was shock, because she hadn't told anybody not even her lover who was standing next to her, and Amy told him the true, that it wasn't his"_

_Burt looked at her and opened his mouth but no sound came out of it._

_"They started screaming, the three of them, they screamed so loud that the neighbour called the police but before they could arrive, Mike grabbed the gun he had on the drawer to his right, throwing the bouquet of flowers and chocolates that Amy loved so much, he pointed at them, screaming and crying. They both lifted their hands, the lover launched himself to Mike and tried to take off the gun out his hands, the gun went off, Mike fell to the floor, he wasn't breathing. The end" Kathy finished._

_He couldn't say anything, it was his fault, he knew it._

_"They must be removing the body right now"_

_Kathy turned his head and Burt watched as they took out a black bag, Amy was at the door crying on a strange man's shoulder._

_"Kathy..." He began but there was nothing he could say._

_Kathy turned to look at him and her eyes soften at his expression._

_"It wasn't your fault Burt, you just didn't understand the consequences, I do, like you I had to learn" She smiled at him and put her hands around his neck, hugging him tight._

_Burt hesitated for a second but then he put his arms around her waist holding her tight, forgetting for a second the disaster that was happening outside their window._

_They both attended Mike's funeral, Amy was there sitting alone, Mike's family away from her, looking at her with hate while they blamed her for everything. She looked so small just sitting there holding her hands together, her lover had disappeared the day before, leaving her alone._

_Kathy looked to her right and found an empty chair, she took it without asking and put it near Amy, she sat down and grabbed her hands between hers. Amy jumped at the touch, not expecting it and looked at Kathy's eyes, not knowing what to say. At the end she didn't say anything; she just put her head against Kathy's shoulder and started crying._

_Burt walked to them and put one hand on Kathy's shoulder and the other on Amy's. __He could feel their eyes on them and the little voices asking._

_"What are they doing?"_

_"She killed him! She killed Mike!"_

_But Burt didn't listen to the whispers and concentrated on the two women that were in front of him._

_Kathy put his head against Amy's ear and whispered something that he couldn't hear, Amy started crying harder, he could hear words of gratitude coming out of her mouth but Burt didn't ask, he never asked again._

_The next day a moving truck was in front of Amy's house, a few hours later Amy was gone, they never heard about her again. But once in a while Kathy looked at their old house and smiled. __  
_

Burt looked down at his sleeping son and smiled.

"You are going to be amazing, Kurt Hummel, just like your mother"

He lifted his feet and laid down on the couch, putting the sleeping baby on his chest, he looked down at him and tighten his arms around him, holding him tight, a few minutes later his eyes started closing.

And Burt Hummel fell asleep with the rest of his family.

* * *

"Why unicorns?" Burt asked while he moved back and forth with the baby in his arms.

"I like unicorns" Kathy just said while she arranged the baby clothes on the drawer, Burt didn't ask anymore, he could see her wife tense back.

"Burt will you support your son no matter what?"

"Of course" Burt said with security.

"Can you promise me?" Kathy said stopping what she was doing but without turning around.

"I promise" Burt said, holding his son a little tighter.

"Good"

8 years later Kathy Hummel died and Burt never broke her promise to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 3: The building that wasn't there.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, for some reason an image of a clear night sky came to his mind even though his ceiling was pure white, but he remembered that once upon a time that wasn't the case, when he was a child his mother had painted his ceiling blue and put tiny stars on them. She had held him in her arms and lifted his finger, helping him to count the stars until he fell asleep.

He lifted his hand and passed it through his face, he put it in front of his eyes and looked at his fingertips, they were wet.

He had been crying again.

He lowered his arm and turned right to look at his clock, it was too early to be up but it seemed that his body didn't know that, he moved the sheets to the side and sat on his bed, passing a hand through his hair; he moved his feet back and forth and decided to take a shower.

He got up from the bed and grabbed the things he needed before entering the bathroom, he took off his pyjamas and looked at himself on the mirror, his face was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, the worst part was he couldn't even remember what he had been crying about.

He opened the curtain and tested the water with his hand until it was perfect for his taste; he entered the shower and let the water hit him on the face, hoping that this day passed quickly.

* * *

He went down the stairs only with his bathrobe on, not bothering to fix his hair.

He entered the kitchen and stopped, he hadn't been expecting anyone to be up at that hour.

"Dad" He said, his father jumped at the sudden interruption and spited half of his coffee on top of the newspaper that he had been reading, he held his chest and coughed.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and grabbed a dishcloth, he grimaced and moved the wet newspaper to the side while he passed the rag through the table, trying to clean the mess.

"Are you all right?" He asked his father.

"Yeah, yes, don't worry" His father said lifting his hand trying to show him that he was fine.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be up so early" Kurt said while he finished cleaning the table, he grabbed the newspaper with the tip of his fingers and threw it on the trashcan, he put the dirty dishcloth on the sink and grabbed a green cup from the stool.

"I couldn't sleep" His father said while Kurt poured some coffee into his cup.

"Me neither" Kurt said while he turned around and sat in front of his father.

Burt looked down at the cup that he held between his hands and tried to smile but he couldn't.

"You know I don't have to go, dad" Kurt said while he took a sip of his coffee.

"I can stay and do what we do every year on this day"

"Moping around the house?" His father said.

"We don't mope… much" Kurt answered.

"You go to your school trip and then we go to the cemetery" His father said putting his hand on top of Kurt's.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"All right, dad" Kurt finally said, he got up from his chair and kissed his father on the cheek.

"I'll prepare some breakfast" He said in a better mode.

"So what is this trip about?" Burt asked while Kurt opened the fridge and started taking out some ingredients.

"Mr. Shue wanted us to see some group that won nationals a few years back, it seem like a bad idea"

"Why?" Kurt opened a door and took out a bowl; he grabbed a carton of milk and poured some on the bowl.

"Because I still remember when we went to see Vocal Adrenaline and that ended up in disaster"

"May be this time it will be different"

"With our luck, I think not" Burt laughed, while he got up from his chair.

"I'm going to take a shower"

"I will have a healthy breakfast waiting for you" Kurt said while he mixed the ingredients.

"Yam" Burt just answered with all the enthusiasm he could muster, he went up the stairs and slowly opened his bedroom's door; he looked at the woman that was under the covers and smiled.

He closed the door and walked to the end of the hall, he hesitated for a second and grabbed the handle, opening the door to "The memory room" or that's how his son liked to call it.

He entered the room and closed it behind him; he put his back against it and closed his eyes for a second. When Carole and Finn moved in with them, they had made a silent agreement, not forgetting the past, so this room became the place where they left Christopher and Kathy belongings; it was the place they entered when they wanted to remember.

And on this day he needed it.

He walked inside the room and sat down on one of the armchairs that were there, remembering how his late wife used to do the same with Kurt in her arms.

In the last few months of her life he had hated her, because she knew, she had always known what was her fate and in that anger he had made a terrible mistake, a mistake that he knew it was going to cost him the most important thing he had.

He put his head against the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

The bus was going faster than it should but the driver didn't care, the road was totally desert and the only thing he wanted was to arrive to his destination.

_Just half an hour_ he thought, he tightened his hands on the steering wheel, trying to concentrate.

"Fucking kids" He said under his breath while he watched the road.

He didn't' receive enough money for this shit, working on "school trips" wasn't part of his job and Figgins knew it, but the moment he had seen the money he had said yes, not even asking what it was for.

Figgins had moved a white envelope across the table and he didn't hesitate to put his hand on top of him, he didn't count on being attack by a grown man from behind while he repeated the words thank you again and again.

It was that teacher Shuester, he had seen him while he collected the garbage from the school grounds.

A now he was going to end up half deaf because of his avarice.

The kids couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Will looked behind him at the driver; he watched as he tightened his hands and muttered a few words under his breath. He had been trying to speak for the last ten minutes but every time he opened his mouth, he was interrupted by another voice louder than his. He put his hand against his head trying to calm himself but they kept on talking.

"Guys!" Mr. Shue finally screamed.

Silence.

"Thank you"

"You didn't have to scream, Mr. Shue" Rachel said a little angry at being interrupted.

"I had been trying to talk for the last 10 minutes, Rachel" Mr. Shue said with little patience, Rachel just sat down on her seat and stayed quiet.

"Just stop being so loud, that's all I want guys" Mr Shue said while everybody nodded, he knew this wasn't going to last, he walked to the front and sat down on his seat.

Kurt turned his head again and looked outside, they were in the middle of nowhere, but he didn't have the energy to complain.

The sight was really boring.

He grabbed his iPod and passed his finger through the screen, selecting the list that suited his feelings the most or the most depressing songs that he could find.

He pressed the play button and raisedd the volume. front and sat down on his seat. wasn'l"his hands were grabbing the steering wheel he deduced that Rachel' the volume.

He put his arms on top of the seat that was in front of him and used them as a pillow, looking through the bus's window. The sight seemed to reflect his feelings too, it was depressing and repetitive, he moved his head a little and tried to look at what was ahead but the road seemed to be the same.

He hided his head between his arms and closed his eyes.

He wished he could remember what he had dreamed about, for some reason he was sure it was about his mother. Every year on this day he dreamed about her, when he was younger he used to wake up screaming for her, his father ran to his room and held him tight but he couldn't remember anything about the dreams.

He usually missed school on this day but his father had insisted he came to this trip; he wanted to say no but his father sad face had convinced otherwise.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed it, the black against the blue, he lifted his head from his arms and squeezed his eyes, and there it was again.

Something that cut the sky in half.

Something wrong.

He closed his eyes and breathed hard, _there was nothing there, Kurt_, he said to himself.

"_There is nothing there, Kurt" Burt said to his son. _

"_But dad, look, there it's looking at me" Kurt said to his father, tugging at his hand, his father kneeled before him and grabbed him by the shoulders. _

_"Kurt, there is nothing there, do you understand?" His father said in a serious tone, Kurt turned his head to the right and there it was again, the eyes that looked at him from the tree. His father let go of his shoulders and grabbed his head turning it to look at him. _

_"Kurt, look at me, son" He said, Kurt looked at his father even though he wanted to look at the tree again. _

_"Listen to me, there is nothing there" His father told him. _

_"And every time you see something that isn't suppose to be there, you close your eyes and counted to ten, all right, Kurt?" _

_"But why, daddy? I don't understand" Kurt asked confused while he lifted his tiny hands and put them on top of his fathers._

_"Because I'm not ready to lose you, son" His father answered putting his head against Kurt's forehead. _

_"All right, dad" Kurt said. _

_"Close your eyes" Kurt closed his eyes. _

_"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, open them" Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the tree. _

_"It's not there anymore, daddy" He said smiling. _

_"Good" His father got up and grabbed his hand, walking away from the park. _

_That was the first time that Kurt lied to his father. _

Kurt started counting, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the side of the road, there was nothing there. He started breathing again, he grabbed his iPod and put the volume as high as he could, suddenly all the noises disappeared except the music, he closed his eyes again and hided his head against his arms one more time.

Trying to recover the sleep he had lost last night.

**Bang. **

He heard along side his music; they must hit a bump he thought.

**Bang**

This time stronger than before, but he didn't bother to lift his head; he just stayed there until someone took off his headphones.

"Hey" He screamed while he turned around, someone grabbed his arm and lifted him from his seat.

"What are you doing?" He screamed again.

"Come on, Kurt, move" A voice said, it took him a moment to recognize that the voice was from Finns, he let himself be tug by him and that's when he saw the smoke.

"What happened?" He asked him.

"The motor exploded or something" Finn tried to explain him, tugging his arm a little tighter, Kurt let him.

They reached the end of the bus and Finn stopped, holding him with his arm. He looked passed him at Artie who was being lower by Puck through the emergency door, Sam was waiting for him with the wheelchair on the ground.

Kurt turned his head around and looked at the front of the bus, it was almost impossible to look through the smoke, he squeezed his eyes and he saw something looking back at him, his eyes widen.

This time he didn't count he just turned around again and grabbed Finn's arm a little tighter.

"Everything is going to be fine, dude" Finn said.

"Don't call me dude" Finn smiled at him and pushed him forward.

"Are you okay, princess?" Puck asked him while he offered him his hand from the other side of the emergency's door.

"It's Kurt... Kurt! it's no so hard you know" Kurt said to him but Puck only smirked grabbing his hand, before Kurt could realize what it was happening, Puck tugged him hard and he fell forward. Puck grabbed him in his arms before he could touch the floor.

"Let me down, Puck! " Kurt screamed at him.

"I'm just trying to save a damsel in distress" Puck said letting him go, lifting his hands in a non threaten manner.

"Moron" Kurt passed his hand through his clothes trying to erase some of the wrinkles that Puck had made.

"It's everybody all right?" Mr. Shue asked, some nodded, others said yes while Mr. Shue counted them.

"Everything is all right, I all ready called someone, so we will move to the side to the road and wait there" For once everybody listened to Mr. Shue and did what he said but Kurt couldn't move, because there it was again, the black thing.

"Kurt, are you all right?" Finn asked while he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Finn"

"Hey, what about me?" Pucks asked him with his arms crossed.

"What about you? You pushed me to the ground and wrinkled my clothes" Kurt just said to him.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Kurt turned to look at Finn and wanted to scream at him that he was fine but the moment he saw his worried expression he decided against it, he lifted his hand and put it against Finn liked he had done this morning with his dad.

"I'm okay Finn, it's just not a good day" He answered him with a smile on his face even if it came out as a grimace.

"Okay" Finn finally said patting his shoulder; Kurt turned around and caught Puck looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's dead" Kurt said, for some reason feeling the need to explain him his mood.

And Kurt was enveloped in an unexpected hug.

He didn't know where to put his arms while Puck hugged him, so he patted his back.

"Thanks?" He said, lowering his arms.

"You are welcome, princess" And with that the moment was broken.

The three of them walked to the side of the road with the rest of the glee club, some of them were standing and others decided to sit on the ground while Rachel discussed something with Mr. Shue. The driver was smoking a cigarette while he watched the bus burned.

He walked away from them and sat down on the ground, not really caring about the dirt for once, he pushed his legs together and put his head against them. Counting wasn't working and if he was honest with himself it never did and that's the reason why he didn't want to turn around or looked directly into the bus.

He breathed hard against his legs, already planning on baking a thank you cake for Finn, he was sure he was holding them down so they didn't come his way.

He couldn't be in this position much longer, he didn't know how much time they would take to arrive, he lifted his head from his legs and turned around, he was right after all. They were all looking at him or trying really hard not to while Finn and surprisingly Puck stood there like guard dogs.

He looked beyond the group at the black thing and squeezed his eyes, he seemed like a building or at least an attempt of building, it was just like a blurry image that cut the sky, he looked down and realized that there was a construction site but unlike the black building this was real.

"Are you looking at the construction site?" Mr Shue asked him, Kurt lifted his head and nodded.

"I think they wanted to make a mall or something but it didn't work out, it's abandoned, it must be full of junk by now" Mr. Shue said to him while Kurt looked at the buildings, trying to ignore the fake one among them.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Shue finally asked him.

"It seem the question of the day"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want, I'm just worried" Mr Shue said while he kneeled before him, he liked Mr. Shue but sometimes comments like this one reminded him how little he did for him, he was bullied every day in school and he was worried about this?

"I'm fine, Mr. Shue" Kurt said trying to smile.

"All right" He said patting his knee while he walked away back to the group.

"I tried to stop him" A voice said behind him, Kurt turned around to look at Finn.

"It's fine, thank you Finn" Finn sat down next to him.

"You don't have to sit with me, I'm okay, why don't you go with Rachel?" He said while he looked at the bus, the smoke was still coming out and Kurt could see the face in the smoke without even trying.

"We broke up" Finn said sulking.

"Again?"

"You could at least sound surprise"

"I can't, you are like Rachel and Ross, I was surprised the first time" Kurt said to him, putting his shoulder against Finn.

"So who want to go to the creepy construction site?" Puck said while he lifted his hands and formed fangs with his fingers, trying to scare Britanny. Santana stomped on his feet and made him stop. Kurt looked at the black thing again and lifted his hand.

"I'll go" He said getting up while he passed his hands through his trousers trying to get all the dirt out.

"That's the spirit, princess" Puck said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, guys" Mr Shue said with his arms crossed.

"Come on, Mr. Shue, it will take a while before they come to pick us up, the worst thing it could happen it's that we could be attack by a giant rat" Mr. Shue just frowned at Puck's words and stood there like if his presence could stop them.

"I'll go, too" "Me, too" Artie and Finn said at the same time and Mr. Shue gave up.

"All right, you can go, just be careful"

"I'll make sure that they behave" Kurt said to him while he passed at Mr's Shue's side following the other boys, he walked a little behind them and put all his attention on the fake building, he wanted to ask the question but he knew it wasn't a good idea, that question had taken him nowhere in the past.

_"Look a squirrel!" He said to the boy that was at his right, the boy turned to look at where he was pointing and frowned._

_"There is nothing there" He said to him._

_"Yes, there is! I don't think it's a squirrel but he looked like one" Kurt said to the boy, the "squirrel" had white eyes and it was so black that it almost lost itself on the foliage but Kurt could see it moving his tail back and forth._

_"You are lying there is nothing there"_

_"But I can see it!" He said to the other boy, pleading with his eyes that he believed him but the boy didn't._

_"That's because you are a freak!" He said to him, walking away. Kurt made his little hands into fists and watched as the boy walked away from him, little tears of frustration started running through his face._

_"What's wrong, honey?" His mother asked, Kurt looked up at his mother and hugged her around her knees, hiding his face on her legs, he felt her hand passing through his hair. She grabbed him under his armpits and lifted him to her arms. Kurt put his arms around her kneck and let little sobs out._

_"What happened?" Asked a voice behind him, he felt his father hand rubbing his back._

_"Nothing, let's go home"_

_"Do you want me to carry him? you look tired" Burt asked his wife._

_"It's all right" She just said, because she knew that this was the last time that she will hold his son, they walked across the park while Burt put his hand around his wife's waist, trying to ignore how thin she was.__Kathy put his head against his son's ear and whispered to him_

_"That thing can't hurt you, sweetheart" His mother said to him and Kurt held her tighter because he knew she was the only one who could understand him._

So Kurt learned to keep his mouth shut, especially around his father.

They kept on walking until they passed a welcome sign. The rust had taken away most of the letters but he could still read the last word clearly.

we….. to … voices.


End file.
